


I Know There's Lots of Love in Your Heart

by orphan_account



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sex in chapter 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shaolin has newfound freedom.





	1. Right Under the Disco Ball

Shaolin Fantastic has seen a dead body. Shaolin has made a dead body. Shaolin has never been happy to see a dead body. Until Thursday.

Stepping into the shower of Les Inferno after another disgusting night with Annie, Shao turned the water to the hottest level, hoping to have his skin come off and be reborn, like he saw in Hemlock Grove. All the hickeys and scratch marks peppering his skin would just wash away and he’d exit the oversized bathroom stronger and more pure than ever before. Back to the days of ‘Curtis’. After five or so minutes, Cadillac would usually bang on the door after what they both knew was too short of a time and tell him to get out since he don’t pay for shit, but there was nothing. Shao continued to let the scalding water run over him, taking the slightest bit of self hatred down the drain with it. Not used to an undisturbed shower, he got dressed and left to the main hall to look for someone, anyone. He expected to see Fat Annie, but he didn’t expect to see her laying right under the disco ball, lifeless, with Cadillac looking down on her.

“Cadill- Clarence. What the fuck did you do?” Shao asked, but it came out as more of a statement. Cadillac didn’t have a weapon on him and there were no signs of a struggle, so nothing explained the dead woman.

“Heart attack, I think. She was walking over to me, complaining about me wanting to go full time into my company when she just collapsed,” the producer started, a slight smirk creeping over his face like a Cheshire. “She cried out for help and I couldn’t do it. I let her die.”

Shao was all fear where the disco king was all smiles. He knew what the situation meant, not just for himself, but for the young Shaolin. Their rapist, ‘mama’, the only thing holding them back from reaching their goals, was gone. “Go, little nigga, I’ll handle this.” was the only thing he needed to hear before Shao ran back up into his tormentors room and packed everything he had, and then some. A couple thousand dollars he knew that she kept in a chest, some random pills, and the rest of those ripped up hundreds that Annie promised, but never delivered. With tears in his eyes, he left Les Inferno for the last time and drove straight home to Books.


	2. I'm Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come home, Books."

“Zeke, Zeke, Zeke! Oh my fucking shit, Books! Where are you nigga? Come here!” Shao shouted into the air as he busted into his own house, a seven bedroom place in the upper Bronx that Annie bought him when his studio apartment burned down in 2015. Zeke was there 97% of the time since he lived there with the rest of the Get Down Brothers, so there was no reason for him not to answer. This just happened to be the 3%. Dizzee met his DJ in the foyer with an exasperated grin. Shaolin was known to be loud, red with passion and fury, but it was only 3:18 pm on a Thursday. The oldest Kipling didn’t see any reason for Shaolin’s excitement.

“Sorry bud, Ezekiel went grocery shopping with Thor and Boo. Won’t be back for an hour.” Marcus explained calmly, to Shao’s disdain. Diz could make any situation a calm one in just a few words and Shaolin could start a fire in even less. He fumbled through the bag he packed for his phone while Dizzee grabbed a blunt from the matte, marble jar on the matching front table and lit it on his way back to the patio. Shao finally felt his red iPhone 8 out of all of the clothes and dollar bills and grabbed hold. As soon as he put his thumb to the home button, it unlocked, showing him and his MC after a gig in Soho a couple months back. Shaolin scrolled through his apps until he reached his telephone and immediately called his best friend.

“Hey Shao, what’s Gucci?” The wordsmith questioned through the phone, his smile sensible through his cadence. He was pushing a cart through Trader Joe’s as Boo Boo put junk food in and Thor would take it out.

“She- Annie’s dead, Books.”

“You’re shitting me. Oh my god! Oh my god-my god, fuck are you ok? What happened?”

“Come home.”

In 30 minutes, the blue Jeep Compass parked itself next to Shao’s matching red one and all three of the boys ran out, groceries in arms. Shao was on their white, vinyl couch, wrapped in a navy blue fluffy blanket, talking to Diz and Ra Ra about what happened over some thick ass chocolatey drink that the ‘sun god’ had whipped up. Ezekiel dropped the bags on the kitchen’s island counter and started towards his DJ. Shao’s tear stained face pressed itself into Zeke’s chest as they hugged in the middle of the living room.

“Are you ok, compa?” Zeke asked softly, trying not to rattle the man in his arms. Shaolin backed up with hesitation, looked at Ezekiel like they were the only two in the room, and smiled.

“I’m free, Books.”


	3. No Man More Romantic

Thor and Boo took their places on the couch and let Dizzee and Ra Ra relay what Shao had told them. The other two men had long since stopped hugging and were in Shaolin's room, mostly white with hints of red and gold. Shao had brought Zeke to his room in order to say what he wanted. In his own way. The wordsmith took a familiar spot on his bed and waited for Shaolin to sit down, or at least say something. Instead, he turned on the TV to look for something on Netflix and laid down next to his man. 

“What'd you get at the store? Did you get my cereal?” Shao probed, hoping to delay the inevitable for as long as he could. Telling his other brothers was already stressful enough and he didn't feel like breaking into tears for like, the third time that day. Especially not in front of Zeke. Regardless, he could tell that the DJ was stalling and disregarded his questions. He was always good at that, calling Shao's bullshit.

“Like it matters. Are you ok? Do you want to talk about what happened? I understand if you don't o-”

“I don't. Don't wanna remember nothing that happened in that good-for-nothing, fuckass club, Books. That rapist cunt got what was coming to her anyways.”

Zeke shuddered at the word 'rapist’. He knew what Shao and Cadillac had been through ever since they were kids, but he could never tell how deeply it affected Shaolin. He wouldn't let Zeke in on such an intimate level unless it was about the Get Down. Seeing the miniscule tremors coming from Shao's chest gave him all the proof he needed. Ezekiel laid back and curled up next to him, hand splayed over his red tee shirt and face nuzzled in his neck, lips grazing the metal of his signature necklace. The tremors stopped.

Shao continued to flip through his queue, stopping at Edge of Seventeen; the old one, not the new one. Zeke had noticed the few LGBT+ themed movies in Shaolin's queue, but he just assumed that he was supporting Diz and Thor. A bisexual black man and a non binary, pansexual white guy had a lot against them, even if it was 2017.

An hour or so later, the movie was over and Zeke and Shao had managed to get tangled together under Shao's blue blanket. Shao woke up with his face mere inches away from his MC's. Zeke's eyes were hidden by curly black hair and his lips- well, Shao had never really noticed them until then. Soft pink framed by a neat, trimmed beard and mustache. He chastised himself for being so creepy and began to lift himself out of his bed when Zeke's hand flexed and clenched, signaling that he had woken up. Shit. 

“Where you going, Fantastic?” Zeke groaned, sleepiness heavy in his voice. Shao had already dipped out into his bathroom to get some water. He came back with water for Zeke and snuggled back into his spot, sitting up so his back was parallel to his matte grey headboard. He looked down at Zeke, who was adjusting himself so his head was in Shao's lap, until he looked up. Big brown eyes met and Zeke smiled. Shao averted his gaze, but his smile was ever present. Boney fingers softly brushed against Shao's cheek and he had another reason to like the wordsmith. Zeke was everything that Annie wasn't. Skinny and unassuming where she was large and overpowering. Tenderhearted where she was ice cold. 

“Zeke, I gotta tell you something. I- I love you.” Zeke looked at his DJ with a look of amused confusion. They'd said the words to each other before, so why was Shao so nervous? 

“Yeah I know. We say it everyday. Love you too, man.” Zeke giggled, still a little hoarse.

“No, what the fu- ok let me rephrase. I'm in love with you. Like, a lot.”

Zeke's eyes bolted open, staring Shaolin down. He rolled out of his lap and gave him a weak, light kiss on the cheek. They sat together in a tense silence until, like a switch was flipped, they started to laugh. Clutching his sides, Zeke tried to catch his breath.

“Dios mio, Shao. You couldn't have told me earlier? I didn't even know you were gay! Or are you bi, like me and Diz?” 

“Nah, I know you bisexuals are tryna recruit or whatever, but I think I'm just gay.” Shaolin expressed, trying to even out his breathing. He had never said that he was gay out loud. It was nice. Zeke rested his head on Shao's shoulder, still chuckling and muttering to himself. 

“I'm in love with you too, Shao. Have been for a while. Here, listen.” Zeke pulled his songbook out of the pocket of his blue bomber jacket and flipped to an earlier page.

Shaolin Fantastic  
No man more romantic  
He's not a lady killer  
But Goddamn is he magic

Shao stared at Zeke, astonished. Nobody had ever said anything so sweet about him before. The closest thing was Annie calling him a natural fucking machine. In response, Shaolin turned his head and tilted Ezekiel's chin, matching his lips with his own. Zeke mirrored his rush and bit slightly on his lip. Quick and intense, Shao pulled back, blushing a deep red.

“Damn, Books.”

“¿Que puedo decir? Soy un romántico”


	4. Crazy Thick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaolin Fantastic  
> Thighs so crazy thick  
> How did I manage   
> To have an angel sitting on my dick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's secc time. I don't write, especially smut, so sorry if it's bad.

A first kiss turned into much more real fast. Shao turned his hips in order to sit on Zeke's thighs and took his hands in his own, pressing them above the MC's head. Still kissing, but not the intense kind that he felt with Annie. He was smiling; he felt safe. Zeke unhooked his hands from Shaolin's and placed them firm on his sides and ran his thumbs on Shao's newly exposed hipbones. Shao whimpered and pulled back at the pressure on his hips and Ezekiel took this as an opportunity to breathe.

“ Jeez, Shao. Couldn't even take a girl out to dinner? How scandalous!” Zeke panted, but still managed to sound seductive. 

“Speaking of scandalous, take off your clothes.”

A wave of nerves passed over the wordsmith. He had never been intimate with anyone besides Mylene, and even then, he was taking the lead. His DJ got off of his lap to let him undress and went to the bathroom after locking his bedroom door. Couldn’t have any pesky Kiplings snooping around.

Zeke was already shirtless- his button up and bomber neatly set on Shao's couch- when Shaolin came back. He hadn't gotten to his pants yet, he was too anxious to steady his hands around his belt buckle. Shao smirked with a condom wrapper in between his teeth, moved Zeke’s trembling hands reassuringly, and took off his pants.

Stripped down to navy blue boxer briefs, Zeke felt minorly exposed. Shaolin dug a firm hand into his chest and pushed him onto the bed, letting Ezekiel take in his body as he undressed. Starting with his red leather jacket, he took it off slow and placed it, along with the condom he had been holding, on the bedside table next to him. His black Tupac tee came off easily, revealing nipple piercings that Zeke never knew he had. He instinctively flicked one, resulting in a mix of an embarrassing moan and a gasp from Shaolin's lips.

“What the hell?” Shao snorted, amused at the childlike curiosity Ezekiel possessed.

“I dunno, man. When did you get piercings, anyways?”

“I want to say 4 years ago? Maybe less?”

“Hmm. Either way, it's kinda hot.”

Shao struggled to get his skinny jeans off and laid back on the bed to try to get them off. Regaining his confidence, Zeke got up and peeled Shaolin's pants off. Shao thanked him and in response, the MC attached himself to the DJ's neck, leaving red marks on brown skin and making a regal shade of purple. Shao wasn't used to foreplay, the romance and soft touches, but he welcomed it anyways. Quiet giggles and gasps trickled out, replaced with moans muffled by his own hand when he felt the simultaneous warmth and cold of Zeke's tongue fiddling around with his nipple ring.

Zeke made his way down his mans body, making sure Shao could feel how hard he was as he grazed his thigh. So was Shao. Zeke slid Shao's briefs off and marveled at his dick. He'd never seen one in real life, well, besides his own. In a hurry, He secured his arms around Shaolin's thighs and tugged him towards the edge of the bed, much to Shao's pleasure. 

Shaolin could tell that it was Zeke's first time with a guy based off of how nervous he was, but the way his mouth felt on him said otherwise. He wasn't sure if he had just never gotten good head or if Ezekiel Figuero was just highly skilled. Zeke's hair bobbed up and down, tickling Shao's thigh when he had managed to take all of him in. The DJ resisted the urge to thrust upwards when he came in fear of hurting his- boyfriend? Maybe. They would have to discuss that later.

Satisfied, Ezekiel slid off of Shao, swallowed, and fell out onto the carpet. His throat was sore and his jaw had to click back into place, but he felt higher than any drug could've provided him. Once the after-nut haze had left Shaolin, he sat up and peered down on Zeke, smiling.

“You good, Books?” 

“Better than. You?”

“Yeah,” Shao said, dragging out the end. “I'm actually ready for more.”

Shaolin met Zeke on the soft carpet with the now unwrapped condom and with Zeke's assistance, rolled it onto him. Shao had already prepped a little with lube and fingers when he was in the bathroom, so Ezekiel wasn't met with too much resistance when Shaolin lowered himself onto him. Cowgirl style, Zeke watched Shao bounce up and down on him in awe. He started to rhyme through hitched breaths and soft grunts.

Shaolin Fantastic  
Thighs so crazy thick  
How did I manage   
To have an angel sitting on my dick?

Shao stopped midway, looked Zeke in his eyes with a 'no the fuck you didn't’ expression, and completely dismounted him.


	5. Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Was it something I said?”
> 
> “You joking? My niggy, you recited poetry while I was riding your dick. Fuckin’ poetry, Zeke!”

Confused and concerned, Zeke followed Shao into his bathroom. It was big and white, like the connected room. Red and black candles were littered around the pristine marble countertops and around his oversized bathtub. He really had a thing for marble. Shao was at his shower, opening up the glass door and stepping inside. He left it open, signaling that Zeke was allowed in. He took that as a positive sign, followed, and sat on the warm marble bench with Shao. Letting the hot water pour over them both, they sat in silence. Peaceful, yet still full of anticipation. It's not like what just happened didn't just fucking happen. Shao was free, they confessed their love, they kissed, they had sex!

They had sex. 

Holy shit, they had sex.

Ezekiel was riddled with self doubt. Was he not good enough? Yeah, it was his first time with someone other than Mylene, but he couldn't have been that bad. 

“Was it something I said?”

“You joking? My niggy, you recited poetry while I was riding your dick. Fuckin’ poetry, Zeke!” Zeke busted out laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. Shao chuckled too, getting up and actually using the shower. Zeke got up and rubbed some kind of minty body wash on Shao's shoulders. Shaolin took a deep, highly needed sigh and backed up into Zeke's chest. This shower was different than the one's he took at Les Inferno. He didn't have the water at scalding levels; he wasn't trying to wash anything away. Ezekiel Figuero made him feel safe. Clean.

“I'm not mad at you or nothin’, Books. I was just a little embarrassed.”

“Embarrassed? Why?” Zeke didn't even know that Shaolin Fantastic could feel that emotion. He was so icy cool.

“It’s just- when you were saying all that shit, calling me amazing or whatever, I didn't know whether a nigga was gonna start crying or cum on your giggly, goofy ass, gap toothed face.” Shao said, not really to Zeke. Kind of just, speaking out into the air. Ezekiel could see where he was coming from and snickered at the taunt. Shaolin didn't always know how to receive praise. He'd squirm and get flustered over the smallest of compliments. Still, he held his DJ close and whispered into his ear in the empty room.

“I wouldn't have minded, Shao.”

Shao turned around, still in his mans arms, with furrowed brows and soap on his face.

“What? Crying during sex definitely isn't a cute look, so issa no.” Zeke realized that his flirting really backfired and mentally reprimanded himself.

“No no no no no. I meant, you know, the other thing.”

“Oh. Ohhhhhh,” Shao drawled out once he understood what his wordsmith meant. “Damn, B. 's kinda freaky.”

After actually showering and cleaning themselves off, Shao and Zeke were dressed in pajamas in Zeke's room, which was across the hall from Shaolin's on the third floor. Shao was on Zeke's navy blue bed and on Instagram, looking at Kevin Abstract’s page. He was hoping to make some music with him and the other guys of BROCKHAMPTON, especially since Kevin was also gay. Shao was worried about coming out, since he was known as the ‘Lady Killing Romantic’. Where did that name come from anyways? Definitely not him. Way too in his head, the DJ tried to get his wordsmith’s attention. He was at his writing desk, hunched over his notebook and in a hell of a hurry. His pencil was pressed too hard into the paper and every few seconds, he'd break the lead off and have to push down on the eraser for more. What was he writing?

Shao slithered off of the bed and walked across the room to his- well, he didn't know. He wanted to know.

“Z, I have a question. Escúchame.” Titillated by Shaolin's rare use of Spanish, he detached himself from his work and turned around to pull Shao into his lap.

“Yeah what's up?” Zeke yawned with the hint of cinnamon on his breath. He ate cinnamon candy when he was nervous. It reminded him of Shao; fire and spice.

“Not to be that guy, but like, what are we?”

“Boyfriends, I was hoping.”

“Yo también, Books.”

Zeke lifted himself and Shao out of the chair and made their way to his bed. It was only 10 pm, but they were both physically and emotionally exhausted. Snuggled into each other like they were before, they both slept better than they ever had.


End file.
